Hijas de la noche
by PoltergeistGirl1997
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman es una joven bruja abandonada y huérfana desde los cinco años. Con actualmente dieciséis años cumplidos recientemente, decide alejarse de su encierro y descubrir por su cuenta el mundo en el que le fue privado muchas veces. Pero en esos extraños giros inesperados de la vida, conoce un hombre que no sólo le resulta misterioso sino que también desea matarla.


**Resumen: **_Mikasa Ackerman es una joven bruja abandonada y huérfana desde los cinco años. Con actualmente dieciséis años cumplidos recientemente decide alejarse de su encierro y descubrir por su cuenta el mundo en el que le fue privado muchas veces. Pero en esos extraños giros inesperados de la vida, conoce un hombre que no sólo le resulta misterioso sino que también desea matarla… _

**Género: **_Romance/Drama/Tragedia._

**Aclaraciones**_: Los personajes pertenecene a Hajime Isayama.__  
_

_._

_._

_._

**Hungría, 1098**

El sol arrimaba ya sus bastas luces cálidas del casi desvanecido crepúsculo, los vientos gritaban a la par en medio del bochornoso frío de diciembre, 24 para ser exactos. Curioso día, en el que se lleva a cabo la celebración del nacimiento del Hijo de Dios, Jesús de Nazaret, pero en este festivo día los al aldeanos no veneraban la tan apreciada fecha, nada de reuniones en familia, ni comidas deliciosas recién calentadas y salidas del fuego, ni niños felices a la espera de los regalos de Navidad, y ni hablar de la _felicidad _y la _paz _que habría hoy. Supuestamente "hoy".

Nada de eso. Todo lo contrario, la muchedumbre estaba más histérica de lo normal, decir que se encuentran en un estado de enfado muy desagradable como para llevar consigo los gruesos bastones de madera y prenderles fuego para amenazar al Rey, es quedarse muy corto. Los hombres junto con sus mujeres gritaban lanzando insultos de toda índole a su gobernador, alzaban las humeantes antorchas recién elaboradas al mismo tiempo que algunos llevaban sujetando con hostilidad sus rastrillos y algún que otro objeto punzante. Los niños chillaban acurrucados en los regazos de sus madres ocultando con sus pequeñas manos las asustadas caritas envueltas en lágrimas, los mirones ignorantes observaban curiosos la extraña furia que se desataba en la enorme puerta del castillo del Rey, mientras que los guardias se limitaban a proteger la entrada y dispuestos a enfrentar cualquier desquiciado que se atreviera hacer daño al mismísimo Rey.

Las voces estrepitosas de los ancianos se agruparon volviéndose más insoportable la protesta. Ante tal situación, la presencia del Rey no se hizo esperar. Los fieles caballeros de la suprema autoridad se hicieron a un lado para dejar que el Rey pudiera entablar una conversación con el irritado gentío. La gente, que conforme uno tomaba la palabra, otro lo interrumpía cambiando de tema y los ruidos de las demás personas se duplicaban. Entre palabreríos y gritos el Rey se comenzó a exasperar por la pérdida de tiempo que invertía en escuchar voces chillonas y sin sentido que mencionaban problemas de monedas y alimentos.

El Rey fastidiado por notar que más gente se agregaba al grupo, reflexionó suponiendo que el problema sería por el aumento del trigo y los cereales ¿tanto lío por sólo subir quince monedas de oro? Pensó él disgustado ante la suposición. Los pensamientos del Rey fueron interrumpidos abruptamente por unos chillidos provenientes de la última fila de personas.

— ¡Apártense!

Un hombre barbudo y de cara grasienta empujo a la gente de la primera fila que se dedicaban a seguir con la crítica del aumento, la acción ganó unas cuantas amenazas y miradas indiscretas de odio hacia el menudo hombrecito que sobresalía de la muchedumbre furiosa, con su enorme toga azulada hasta los pies disimulaba la creciente barriga de hipopótamo. Unos hombres siguieron al regordete hombre de baja estatura, se colocaron delante del Rey, y de ellos salió del gran tumulto un joven que sujetaba con cuerdas muy resistentes a una joven tapada totalmente la cabeza con un sucio saco de seda.

El Rey arqueó la ceja ante la curiosidad. Y un silencio de muerte inquebrantable rebalso el tedioso lugar, los aldeanos atemorizados se fijaron únicamente en la figura femenina incógnita.

— ¿Quién es ella? —Rompió el silencio el Rey.

Los hombres se reunieron para sujetar a la fémina, duplicaron el agarre temiendo que de por arte de magia desapareciera. El hombrecito se volvió hacia el Rey, y por un breve segundo titubeó nervioso en responder.

— Ella es… bueno… he

El Rey se acarició las sienes con paciencia y antes de volver a la pregunta principal el hombre grasiento le contesta rápidamente lo siguiente:

— ¡Es una bruja, su Alteza!

La respuesta aterrorizó no solo al Rey sino que toda la caravana estalló en graves gritos de temor y exclamaciones de horror por la grande sorpresa de encontrar una bruja en plena víspera de Navidad las propuestas de hacerla arder en la Hoguera no tardaron en llegar.

— No, no, no. Es imposible que ellas ronden sin problemas en estos días Santos. Alteza haga algo, se lo suplico… por mis hijos —dijo entre gritos y fuertes suspiros una mujer de avanzada edad, que minuto después se arrodillo exigiendo carbonizar al individuo que practicaba magia negra.

El Rey observó con perplejidad el grupo de hombres que sostenía a la susodicha bruja, la quedo mirando desde arriba hasta abajo. Ella vestía como una mujer normal, su prenda consistía en un simple vestido de color purpura pálido que teñía en su totalidad hasta el suelo, su larga falda se encontraba en mal estado por las rasgaduras y el barro esparcido en el final de la misma, cuyas telas desgastadas de seda embarrados de mugre dejaban en plena vista los pies, sin ningún calzado que le brindara protección al caminar o correr. Esto lo hizo reflexionar por un par de minutos y acercándose con paso sigiloso a la muchacha, el Rey flexionó sus rodillas, arrimó su cabeza para ver con más proximidad el pie desbaratado de la bruja y frunciendo levemente el entrecejo pudo notar que ambos pies sangraban por algunos cortes profundos y los moretones rodeaban todos los lugares de la zona herida.

— ¡Guardias! —Masculló irritado el Rey, parándose y examinando a sus sirvientes que no paraban de sisear y señalar a la fémina— Preparen el poste y todas las leñas, no importa si ya no nos quedan, asegúrense de cortar otras nuevas los más rápido posible… tenemos que deshacernos de ésta última antes de la medianoche… o de lo contrario… nuestro pueblo quedará maldito por esa escoria.

Los aludidos sin objeciones o dudas en sus aterrorizados rostros se acomodaron sus pantalones y emprendieron con filas y grupos inmensos un arduo trabajo en encontrar toda clase de leña perteneciente a algunos lugares rocosos o atestados de árboles, otros ignorando la orden principal de buscar arboleadas sobrantes se propusieron en descubrir un árbol que cumpliera con las expectativas del Rey para llevar a cabo la quema de la bruja.

Los pinos alzados por la violenta ventisca frívola observaban sin inmutarse de que un joven de, alrededor de unos trece años o menos, espiaba con curiosidad la rara escena de la mujer que oculta su propio rostro, los ojos verde-oliva del muchacho destellaban confusión sin comprender por qué un grupo entero, de total cinco o seis hombres, sujetaban ferozmente a la joven. Escondido entre los espinosos y altos árboles del bosque, decidió avanzar unos pasos más adelante para oír y lograr así despejar sus dudas. No obstante, al ponerse en sincronía con las diversas conversaciones de los puritanos su indagación no hizo más que aumentar tras mencionar en quitar la bolsa que cubría el rostro de la mujer.

Las pisadas de la muchedumbre volvieron, pero esta vez con más pesadez y frenesí que nunca. Al parecer la idea de quemar a la bruja los cegó por completo en un remolino de disturbios y miedo, ya que todos en su mayoría llevaban entre manos leñas mal cortadas y, tanto en su minoría conservaron su toque refinado al cortar la madera. Los primeros grupos fueron recibidos muy alegremente por el Rey, quién no espero en ampliar su sonrisa de oreja a oreja por la gigantesca cantidad de leña que traían los endebles puritanos.

El Rey con paso firme y dócil reunió sus manos en son de paz para infligir una ola de cortesía y agradecimiento por la orden cumplida de hace unas horas. Después abrió sus labios, bajando levemente su barbudo mentón diciendo lo siguiente:

— ¡Hijos míos! Gracias a ustedes tendremos leña durante unos buenos años —agradeció dejando caer algunas verrugas— Ahora. Podremos proseguir con la Hoguera…—siguió, abandonando toda felicidad del avejentado rostro y tomando una sonrisa siniestra; apuntó con su dedo índice a la muchacha, que aún seguía atada y sujetada a la fuerza por el anterior grupo de hombres.

— ¡Quitadle la bolsa! —Ordenó con un rugido exuberante.

Los que se encontraban alrededor de la bruja quitaron al mismo tiempo la bolsa áspera de seda. Cuando la bolsa salió dejando unos polvos, el corto cabello azabache de la mujer se movía estruendosamente con las impetuosas oscilaciones que provocaban las personas. Sus femeninos y delicados rasgos asiáticos resplandecían de puro terror en el que se hallaba expuesta, sus grisáceos ojos oscuros tiritaban pavorosamente. Parpadeó varias veces tratando de ubicarse y buscando alguna posible salida por más loca y descabellada que fuese. Mientras la gente subía el tono para blasfemar a la fémina, ella reposaba petrificada mirando con mucho horror al hombre que se dirigía hacia ella con una antorcha, el sujeto apretaba de una manera bestial el objeto, como si éste fuera romperse de un momento a otro.

— Esperen —interrumpió el Rey reanudando la caminata— Primero debemos atarla al poste de madera, Georgio.

El aludido bajo la antorcha impaciente. Entretanto, el pequeño grupo que sujetaba a la bruja se separó unos milímetros, en ello dos hombres la quedaron sujetando todavía. Ambos se miraron mutuamente y el silencio perduro unos breves instantes hasta que se mostraron crueles e indiferentes empujando y pateando a la fémina, ella en su capacidad podía soportar cualquier dolor, sin embargo, con los pies lastimados y astillados consiguió incremento más su dolor. Las piedras y los instrumentos filosos era un factor común en la muchedumbre arrojarlos a los ladrones, violadores, pedófilos e incluso en los aficionados a las artes oscuras y ruines.

Los piedrazos acrecentaron cuando colocaron por fin a la detestada bruja en el alto y delgado poste de madera. Los abucheos no cesaron hasta que el Rey dio sus primeras palabras antes de que el hombre, ese energético y abusador animal, mandara la antorcha a la enorme fogata que crearon los puritanos.

— Espero que esto sirva de lección para aquellos que abandonan a nuestro Señor… —dijo el Rey— Para después hacer cultos a su sucio Satanás. Es nuestro deber sacar a la escoria como ella—apuntó él a la fémina— Somos puritanos, y lo seremos desde siempre y para siempre, por eso hijos míos; los invito a que confiesen sus pecados y hagan la gran causa de hacernos saber quiénes son los que ejercen este abominable oficio de brujería contra Dios.

Los aplausos del pueblo abordaron el lugar de felicitaciones y exclamaciones positivas por el honorable discurso de su gobernador. Hubo más tarde otro silencio, y las mujeres junto con sus niños comenzaron a cantar la melodía de ejecución a las brujas.

_"Ho nubes oscuras y llorosas_

_muestren en lo más profundo de su odio,_

_el rechazo puro en los malvados._

_No desgasten sus falsas lágrimas _

_en las ayudantes del mal._

_Las impuras deben ser castigadas,_

_no hay perdón en lo que hicieron."_

Los hombres y los ancianos juntaron sus tenues y vacilantes voces, arrastrando la canción hacia el apaciguado firmamento, que irradiaba luz a toda la aldea presente en la ejecución.

_"La sucia sangre derramada,_

_no será más que tierra envenenada._

_Ni la oscuridad ni la luz_

_las desean cerca de ellas,_

_son fieles partidarias del morbo y la desgracia_

_y su maligna danza no cesara de colmo."_

El hombre que sostenía aún con la misma impaciencia la formidable antorcha, feliz y satisfecho arroja el objeto con fuego hacia la bruja atada al poste. El fuego con suma rapidez y, como si estuviera tomando vida propia, se volcó como el agua en todo el pie de la fémina. Los gritos de la mujer se volvieron aturdidores para cualquier persona, hasta el mismo Rey no aguantaba escuchar chillidos. Por suerte, la canción seguía como cruel recordatorio de que la brujería y la práctica de magia negra no es una buena opción. Los niños pusieron más esmero en cantar para no escuchar los inquietantes gritos que consumían a todos los allí presentes.

_"Sólo la ardiente llama de la justicia_

_se hará cargo de sus desdichas._

_El Santo fuego de Dios_

_purifica hasta la mínima alma en pena,_

_no hay salvación, el diablo está en ellas."_

La última estrofa se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo insoportable era el grito de la bruja carbonizándose, el endeble viento azotaba las pequeñas chispas de llamas ardientes. La mujer se retorcía con mucho dolor, cuyos los movimientos provocaban más atracción y hacían que el fuego la consumiese más.

Los devastadores gritos se escuchaban desde muy lejos. Y el adolescente de trece años escondido entre un gran árbol del tamaño de una casa entera, miró con desprecio la Hoguera en el que ardía la bruja. Claro, merecía mucho más que arder en el infierno, pero a pesar de sentir un gran odio inexplicable hacia la muchacha, había un polvo muy minúsculo que lo hacía sentir triste.

— ¡Hey Levi!

Levi quedo absorto por unos segundos más y luego volteó para observar a la persona que estaba a su lado.

— Es hora de irnos a entrenar—dijo el hombre con irritación— ¿Estabas haciendo algo en particular?

Levi lo examinó por un corto período, sin decir o hacer gesto alguno. Con desdén en sus ojos, camina adelante del hombre que lo interrogó y envuelto en sus pensamientos termina por decir:

—Nada. No hacía nada importante.

.

.

.

**_Antes que decidan arrojarme vidrios, palos, espinas, cachivaches endemoniados y comida podrida, mi principal problema son los deberes y la cantidad de materias que tengo que preparar para estas semanas. Y por ello, de paso quiero disculparme enormemente por las personas que esperan la continuación de **Promyshlennyi, y aclaro también que no voy a dejarlo, sólo que estaré sin continuarlo algunos meses (voy a estar trabajando en el nuevo capítulo). **_****_**Ah y de paso, para aquellos que siguen mi fic "**Promyshlennyi" o como era antes llamado "¿Quién es el enemigo?", quiero explicar acá que fue lo que se me paso por la cabeza al cambiar el título; bueno, yendo al grano, yo en esos días muy, pero muy, sufridos de marzo decidí cambiar la foto de portada y en una de esas me detuve a pensar, de nuevo, en el título de mi historia. Estuve toda una tarde reflexionando y reflexionando, después pensé en otro título que me quedaría como anillo al dedo, y así fue. Bah, y no falta que al día siguiente dudes del nuevo título, pero se quedará como "**Promyshlennyi" C: y gracias por apoyarme TwT******_**

**_******Bueh, acá les dejó otro fic loco del que ya venía con muchas ganas de escribirlo n.n espero que sea de su mejor agrado, este fic no será tan largo como el anterior xD y dado a que escribí con todo el entusiasmo, temo decir que voy a desaprobar física por eso :'| (igual, al cabo que ni la entendía).******_**

**_******Cualquier error de ortografía o malos entendidos déjenmelos en los reviews :) y por último, díganme que tal les pareció el prólogo y trataré de no tardar con la actualización. ******_**

**_******¡Saludos!******_**


End file.
